Love Is Especially Hard When your a star
by FollowingMyOwnDirection
Summary: What Happends when you suprise your bestfriend? Or When you fall for him majorly
1. Chapter 1

I Was Getting Out Of My Taxi Right in Front Of The Studio Where I Was To Surprise My Best Friend Kendall I Haven't Seen Him In Three Years

And He Had Just Gotten Back from a World tour. When I was Walking Into The Unusually Big Buliding I Keeped Walking Until I heard the guy's melodious Voices. When I Heard That I Knew I Was In The Right Place so I just walked in there I Guess they Saw Me Because They All Came Barging Out of The small Little Room. Kendall came Out of the little room first.

"Y/N What are you doing here" He Said Coming out and picking Up In a Hug

"Well My School got Let Out For Summer Break And I Thought I'd Come Down and See you Since You Don't Have The Time To Come to Kansas" I Said

"Seriously That's Awesome" He Said Huging Me Again slightly Tighter Than The First One.

"so This Mean's we Get To See each other A Lot More Huh Y/n" James Said and and giving me A playful Punch in the Arm

"I Guess So James" I said Giving Him A awkward smile

"Well come on you've got to stay with me while you're here" Kendall Said

"well that Was kind of my plan and all"I said nervously

"Yeah be like Old Time's"he Said

"Haha Yeah I Guess"I said

"well I Guess We're done For The Day"He Said to the dude behind him

"Yeah"said The dude

"Well Then I Have Got to show You Around California Y/N"He said

"Yeah You Totally Have To do That" I Said

"okay where To first"he Asked Me While We Were Walking Out Of the Studio.

"You Pick You Know This place Better"I said Getting In His Car Which Was Parked right Infront Of the Studio.

"Very True" He Said Also getting The Car and Shutting the door and turning the

"How Bout The Beach" I suggested

"Yeah Sure um...what Time Is It"He Asked

"Um 4;47 Wow I didn't realize how late it was"I Said Looking at the time in the car.

"Good It Won't Be Crowded"He Said

"Let's go to the house and change first"He Said

When we got to the house wow I forgot he moved out of his parent's place this is gonna be a fun summer.

"Wow I forgot You Moved Out Of Your Parents Place"I Said kinda Well Suprised

"Yeah But Don't Get All Werid About It"He Said

"Me Get Werid About You Moving why would I do That" I Asked

"No reason Um...Here I'll Help You Unpack" he said getting my bags out of the car

"um...Thanks Kendall" I of Course Said Hmmm Wonder why He helped me with my bags he's never done it before

"So How Long Are You Gonna Be here Y/N"He Ask

"Wow Already Trying to get rid of me huh"I Said Giggleing Laughing

"No just Wondering you Know I'm gonna Show you around here"He Said Walking Into His House me Following

"Yeah So Where Do i Get To Stay In this Place"I Asked Excited

"Well You Get To Stay In The guest Room"He Said Laughing At my Being Overly Excited

"and where's that"I Asked

"Up Stairs Third Door On your Right" Said Kendall

"okay When I Get Back Down Here I'd Expect you to be dressed to go to the beach"I Said Going Up StairS

"well No Promises" He Said walking up the steps

"uh Huh" Me Following Well Leading the way up

"So You Still Didn't answer My question"he Said

"What question"I Asked innocently

"About How Long your Staying Here"He said

"Oh Yeah well maybe the whole summer"I Said

"That's Awesome Y/N"he Said with a smile in his face you two now walking down the hallway

"Yeah"I Said With a smile (btw sorry I wrote this on word thing I have my laptop)

"Here's Your room"He Said Turing Around and seeing me I had to look up at him cuz he's so much taller than For that single moment in time we just looke in each others eye's no judgement Just lookung Ahh! We Had A moment And that's when I spoke up and said "Well Um..I'm Gonna Change now" Kendall "yeah" I got Into My Room and I'm Like WTF Happened.

"Here's Your room"He Said Turing Around and seeing me I had to look up at him cuz he's so much taller than For that single moment in time we just looke in each others eye's no judgement Just lookung Ahh! We Had A moment And that's when I spoke up and said "Well Um..I'm Gonna Change now" Kendall "yeah" I got Into My Room and I'm Like WTF Happened.


	2. Chapter 2

I Was Getting Out Of My Taxi Right in Front Of The Studio Where I Was To Surprise My Best Friend Kendall I Haven't Seen Him In Three Years

And He Had Just Gotten Back from a World tour. When I was Walking Into The Unusually Big Buliding I Keeped Walking Until I heard the guy's melodious Voices. When I Heard That I Knew I Was In The Right Place so I just walked in there I Guess they Saw Me Because They All Came Barging Out of The small Little Room. Kendall came Out of the little room first.

"Y/N What are you doing here" He Said Coming out and picking Up In a Hug

"Well My School got Let Out For Summer Break And I Thought I'd Come Down and See you Since You Don't Have The Time To Come to Kansas" I Said

"Seriously That's Awesome" He Said Huging Me Again slightly Tighter Than The First One.

"so This Mean's we Get To See each other A Lot More Huh Y/n" James Said and and giving me A playful Punch in the Arm

"I Guess So James" I said Giving Him A awkward smile

"Well come on you've got to stay with me while you're here" Kendall Said

"well that Was kind of my plan and all"I said nervously

"Yeah be like Old Time's"he Said

"Haha Yeah I Guess"I said

"well I Guess We're done For The Day"He Said to the dude behind him

"Yeah"said The dude

"Well Then I Have Got to show You Around California Y/N"He said

"Yeah You Totally Have To do That" I Said

"okay where To first"he Asked Me While We Were Walking Out Of the Studio.

"You Pick You Know This place Better"I said Getting In His Car Which Was Parked right Infront Of the Studio.

"Very True" He Said Also getting The Car and Shutting the door and turning the

"How Bout The Beach" I suggested

"Yeah Sure um...what Time Is It"He Asked

"Um 4;47 Wow I didn't realize how late it was"I Said Looking at the time in the car.

"Good It Won't Be Crowded"He Said

"Let's go to the house and change first"He Said

When we got to the house wow I forgot he moved out of his parent's place this is gonna be a fun summer.

"Wow I forgot You Moved Out Of Your Parents Place"I Said kinda Well Suprised

"Yeah But Don't Get All Werid About It"He Said

"Me Get Werid About You Moving why would I do That" I Asked

"No reason Um...Here I'll Help You Unpack" he said getting my bags out of the car

"um...Thanks Kendall" I of Course Said Hmmm Wonder why He helped me with my bags he's never done it before

"So How Long Are You Gonna Be here Y/N"He Ask

"Wow Already Trying to get rid of me huh"I Said Giggleing Laughing

"No just Wondering you Know I'm gonna Show you around here"He Said Walking Into His House me Following

"Yeah So Where Do i Get To Stay In this Place"I Asked Excited

"Well You Get To Stay In The guest Room"He Said Laughing At my Being Overly Excited

"and where's that"I Asked

"Up Stairs Third Door On your Right" Said Kendall

"okay When I Get Back Down Here I'd Expect you to be dressed to go to the beach"I Said Going Up StairS

"well No Promises" He Said walking up the steps

"uh Huh" Me Following Well Leading the way up

"So You Still Didn't answer My question"he Said

"What question"I Asked innocently

"About How Long your Staying Here"He said

"Oh Yeah well maybe the whole summer"I Said

"That's Awesome Y/N"he Said with a smile in his face you two now walking down the hallway

"Yeah"I Said With a smile (btw sorry I wrote this on word thing I have my laptop)

"Here's Your room"He Said Turing Around and seeing me I had to look up at him cuz he's so much taller than For that single moment in time we just looke in each others eye's no judgement Just lookung Ahh! We Had A moment And that's when I spoke up and said "Well Um..I'm Gonna Change now" Kendall "yeah" I got Into My Room and I'm Like WTF Happened.

"Here's Your room"He Said Turing Around and seeing me I had to look up at him cuz he's so much taller than For that single moment in time we just looke in each others eye's no judgement Just lookung Ahh! We Had A moment And that's when I spoke up and said "Well Um..I'm Gonna Change now" Kendall "yeah" I got Into My Room and I'm Like WTF Happened.


End file.
